Coastal Reminiscing
by MyReflectionWolf
Summary: Sarena returns to Castelia City as an adult and remembers her childhood while overlooking the ocean with her pokemon Dewott next to her. OC fic brief mentioning of Ash and Brock but no actual interaction and no names mentioned other than OCs.


**Coastal Reminiscing **

Pokemon OC fiction

Descriptions of Pokemon Characters but no mentioning of names

Summary: Sarena returns to Castelia City as an adult and remembers her childhood while overlooking the ocean with her pokemon Dewott next to her. OC fic mentioning of Ash and Brook but no actual interaction.

**One shot**

The salty sea air hit her face as she walked onto the long pier that stretched out over the ocean. Her sea green eyes sparkled with excitement as she gazed out over the same colored waters that splashed into the side of the concrete siding of the structure that she stood on. A small smile was displayed on her face as she walked to the railing and leaned against it. The wind tossed her short blond hair about her face. She had the feeling like she was looking at a long lost friend when she here. Not many people admired the sea like she did. It was like she was meeting up with a long lost friend.

At her side, a Dewott peaked over the railing looking at the sea. Its beady black eyes also sparked with the same excitement at its trainer.

"You know Weston…"

She said as she glanced down at the offspring of her started that she had nicknamed "Easton" when she was going through a _pirate_ faze.

"This reminds me of when I first came here…back when your dad was just a Dewott. We were at this "

The Dewott was now looking up at its trainer with curiosity in its beady black eyes.

"_Dew?"_

Sarena smiled down at the water pokemon.

"Yeah, we stood right here…I think we looked out at the ocean for an hour or so before someone noticed us standing there…"

"_Oh wow!"_

_Sarena exclaimed as she darted onto the pier and over to the side railing as her Dewott scurried lazily behind her._

"_Hurry up Easton! You're going to miss it!"_

_She called back toward the tired looking pokemon as she threw it a laugh._

"_You lazy thing! All you like to do all day when you're not battling is either sleep or steal food from my bag?"_

_Sarena said jokingly as she patted the water type on the head as it smirked lazily at her._

"_Dew-ott…"_

_It replied as she gave out a giggle and toward the vast ocean._

"_I love the sea!"_

_She told the pokemon as it peered over the side of the railing._

"_Its so…you know…"_

"_Ott?"_

_The dewott raised its eye brow toward its master as she looked at it. She beamed a smile._

"_Yeah! That!"_

_She said as she looked at the pokemon as it shook its head at her._

"_You know I first came to the Unova region here."_

_The pokemon glanced over to its trainer. It noticed that she was now playing with dew drop shaped jem she wore around her neck._

"_I think she is in the Hoenn Region somewhere…with my dad."_

_She told the dewott._

"_I don't remember her…but I have seen pictures…"_

_She continued._

"…_Grandma says I look just like her…"_

_Sarena looked down at the water type only to find that it was now sitting against the railing. The pokemon had its eyes closed and was snoring softly. Sarena smirked at her pokemon and then turned back to the sea._

"…_I wonder where you are mom…"_

_She whispered as she rested her chin on her arms that were folded on the railing._

"Oh hey a Dewott!"

Sarena blinked and looked off toward the entrance onto the pier. She saw a boy with raven colored hair with a baseball cap and a Pikachu perched on his shoulder. The Boy had already pulled out his pokedex and she overheard it read out the information on the pokemon.

"_Dewott: The kinds of mastered swordshell-wielding attacks differ between Dewott. It never fails to keep its swordshell in shape."_

"Wow that's cool."

The taller young man with darker skin said as he looked over his shoulder.

"I can't wait for Oshawott to evolve! It's going to be so cool!"

Sarena laughed lightly as she turned back toward the vast sea. The sea breeze still tossed about her hair and the waves still splashed against the side of the pier. The sea was never changing. It was constant. And that was what Sarena liked about it.

"Dew-ott?"

Sarena looked down at the water type and smiled at it. It was looking up at her with it beady black eyes.

"Yeah…Maybe we will…"

She replied to it and turned back to the sea, getting lost in the sea green waters that matched her eyes. A small smile was displayed across her lips.

"Wish us luck mom…"

She whispered. She saw the sight of a large cruise ship coming to port on the horizon. She took a step back from the railing as started to walk away from the pier.

"Come on Weston, Alyss is here."

She called to the Dewott who jumped into step behind her. She was ten years old when she first came this city. She was just a child back then. But now she was an adult. She grew up with her Pokemon and had made many friends along the way. She was a trainer, and a damn good one. But one thing never changed. She loved the sea. She always had. The salt smell of the air and the cool air that it provided, the sea was like a long lost friend. Nothing compared to it. Next to the ocean, she was at home.

**End**

**Author notes**

So I am visiting St Augustine FL and well, I am the native of FL and I spent MANY summers in St Augustine. But when I first arrived here and sat down to eat lunch at this nice little restaurant that was next to the beach and over looked the ocean. I couldn't help but not smile. I may have a fear of going into the water at the beach but I LOVE the ocean. I love the smell, I love the sound and I love the wild life. I just love it!

So I wanted to write this little fic about my Pokemon OC Sarena who well loves the sea. Anyway, I wanted to write her as an adult because well… who wants to return to a place as a child? It's not going to be very meaningful then. But when you go back as an adult, you can relive you childhood and enjoy it more.

I just wanted to share my feeling of feeling "at home" so to speak. Though St Augustine was where I spent most of my summers as a child, it is not my home. NC is my home but I piece


End file.
